


All Mine

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: Caustic X Reader [10]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Not Beta Read, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, chase kink, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: You and Caustic end up on opposite teams, which is fine.You two have a little game of your own.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader
Series: Caustic X Reader [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago for a really good friend. We had a falling out, but I know how much they simped for Caustic, and that good Caustic/Reader fics aren't that common. I wanted her to still have access to it, so I rewrote it as F!Reader. 
> 
> Obviously I'm not going to post something with their real name. I just want her to be able to access it still.
> 
> ******This was written back when I thought that in the 'real world' the apex games would stretch out over days and that it could take hours to travel from one side of the map to the other.

You fled airbase as quickly as possible, the banners on your belt clinking together in an ominous song, reminding you that you had to find a beacon as quickly as possible. Both teammates depended on you to do so. Your chances of  _ winning _ depended on bringing the rest of the squad back into action, useless as they’d so far proven to be.

The gunfire had died down from behind, though you didn’t spare a glance over your shoulder. It was getting dark, dusk bringing in the second night the remaining contestants would have to face in the ring. The fact that your squad had survived the first day had been a surprise, the other two, Nomadia and Ghoul, had gotten cocky and decided they wanted to check out airbase. 

They’d walked into a trap. Gas had immobilized Ghoul almost immediately, the man choking as he’d attempted to crawl back out of the building he’d entered, a heavy boot coming down between his shoulder blades, pinning him to the concrete like an insect.

Nomadia had run into Wraith and Bangalore when she attempted to flee.

You had watched it all unfold from above, briefly considering whether or not to leave the two randomly-assigned teammates behind. They had been at fault, ignoring your warnings, but you had ultimately decided to at least attempt to retrieve the banners. You'd waited patiently, hands shaking slightly with nervousness until Bangalore and Wraith moved on, heading in the opposite direction. Gunfire sounded moments after they vanished from sight, so you knew they would be effectively distracted and not watching the deathboxes of your teammates.

Pulling your hair back from her face, you gave another quick look around to ensure nobody was present before hopping down onto the catwalk below, the sound of your boots connecting with the metal loud in your ears. You paused for a moment, eyes wide, heart pounding fearfully in your chest as you waited for a sign that anyone had heard.

But you couldn’t wait long. Not with the respawns timing out.

You hopped the railing, landing hard on the ground below, rolling a little to keep from injuring yourself as you snatched up Nomadia’s banner. You then moved for Ghoul’s, dropping into a slide to move faster, fingers ripping the beacon free of the box moments before it timed out.

Sighing in relief, you moved to stand, body tensing up at a sound from behind.

_ Alex. _ You hadn’t seen him leave with his teammates, and now he knew you were there.

Heart jumping into your throat, you chanced a quick look over her shoulder as you moved to start running, gaze locking with Caustic’s, the sound of the mechanical breathing loud in the air around him as he stood in the doorway of the building he’d trapped Ghoul in.

You froze, but only for a moment, your shaking fingers pulling the pin on a frag before throwing it into the building with the scientist. It wouldn’t hurt him, he would easily vacate the building before it detonated, but it would give you a bit of time to put ground between you and the other legend.

Running quickly for the nearby staircase, you raced up it as fast as your legs could carry you, blood rushing in your ears as adrenaline pumped through your veins. Maybe there was a little fear, but it felt exhilarating, the feeling washing over you as you reached the top of the staircase in moments, casting another look over your shoulder to see the scientist standing at the bottom, watching you flee. You locked eyes only for a moment before you were inside the building at the top of the stairs, the towering legend disappearing from view as you slammed the doors shut once passing through them. Pausing only briefly to push over a nearby crate to block the doors and hopefully give you a little more time to escape.

You vacated the building quickly, running alongside the towering walls of the airbase, hidden within its shadow as you headed towards the runoffs. That was the closest respawn beacon. Caustic would undoubtedly follow you, you had no doubt of that, but the thought was absolutely  _ exhilarating _ . Neither of you had been happy about being put in different squads, but whenever it did end up happening, you always made a sort of game of it. Caustic would make it his mission to find you, to hunt you down while it was your mission to try and keep ahead of him. Just out of his reach.

Stopping within the last building on the edge of airbase, you looked out over the open desert before you, thoughts racing. _Should I risk running through runoff_? The buildings would give you cover from Caustic’s pursuit, but you ran the risk of running into another squad and being eliminated anyways. But to run through the open like that… There was still the risk bumping into enemies, or worse, a sniper.

A crashing sound echoed in the distance, causing you to jump as you looked over your shoulder in the direction of airbase. Caustic was no doubt trying to get through the door you'd blocked off, which meant he wouldn’t be far behind you.

_ Runoffs it is. _

Leaving the minimal safety of the tiny building, you ran for the buildings in the distance, kicking up sand every time your boots came in contact with the ground, some of the fine grain making its way between the seams to rub uncomfortably between your toes, but you did your best to ignore it. Discomfort wasn’t something that mattered in the ring.

  
  
  


Night was falling by the time you finally made it through the runoffs, chest heaving as you panted, lungs burning and legs shaking with the exertion of the endless run. 

Placing a hand to the wall to help yourself along, you slipped into the tunnel leading through the wall splitting runoff from your goal.

Mouth open in an attempt to regain your breath more easily, you pressed your back to the rock, sliding down into a sitting position. Chest heaving, you felt for the banners on your belt again, ensuring they were still there before checking your R99 for the hundredth time since escaping airbase, ensuring it was loaded with a full mag. No way did you want to run into another squad without at least being ready. 

Turning to look out of the tunnel mouth, you could see the respawn beacon from where you sat. You cast a glance to the hills around it in search of any sign of danger. Nothing moved save for the surface of the water around the beacon, moonlight shimmering in the little waves as a light breeze danced with the surface.

The sound of a door opening somewhere from your right had you turning your head towards it, eyes wide, heart jumping into your throat as you stilled, listening. Several moments passed without a sound. You briefly wondered if you had truly heard it when the sound of heavy footsteps reached your ears. It was faint, forcing you to have to strain to really hear it, but it was there. Alex was following you.

You breathed a curse, rolling back up to your feet even as your sore muscles protested. You slid down the sandy hill into the water as quietly as possible. The soft splashing of your boots connecting with the water the only sound you could hear as your fingers fumbled with the beacon for several moments before realizing it was useless.

Another squad had already called in the respawn.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” You groaned, slapping your hand against the cold steel surface of the beacon, movement from the corner of your eye leading you to turn your head in that direction.

Caustic stood just outside the tunnel you'd been previously hiding in, standing tall in the darkness, the moonlight catching the assortment of tubing crossing over his chest and back, the cracked, golden mask concealing his face almost eerie in the lighting.

“Fuck,” you breathed, feet rooted to the ground for a moment before Caustic took a step towards you, his movement spurring you back into action.

Turning, you ran for the yawning mouth of the pit, boots soaking up water as it splashed against you in your haste. You could’ve sworn you heard him laugh, the sound holding a predatory undertone as you half-turned to look back at him, heart pounding rapidly at the way he slowly followed. There was no rush, just that calm, easy gait he usually used. He knew he would win eventually… Knew that you'd soon tire and be unable to keep running. 

You noticed a G7 was tucked into the crook of his arm, well aware of the fact that the scientist wouldn’t use it. He didn’t  _ need _ to. He could run you down. He had done so many times in the past, patiently waiting for you to tire.

Clenching your teeth, you decided that there was no way you would give him the satisfaction of catching you so easily. It was this thought that had you pushing into the pit, running between the rock walls while quickly checking your map again. The next respawn beacon was in Slum Lakes, but even as you thought it, you knew you wouldn’t make it that far. Your muscles burned, legs threatening to give out at any moment, catching on the uneven ground threatening to trip you up.

Entering the pit now, you quickly looked in every direction, searching the last two possible paths you could take before choosing the one straight across and slightly to your left. 

You made it no further than between the two walls of rock before your boot caught on a stone, making you lose your balance in the loose sand. You came down hard on one shoulder, a gasp of pain escaping your lips as you pulled yourself forwards to get behind the large stone a few feet away.

“Are you finished running?”

You jumped at the unexpected voice suddenly so close, causing you to roll onto your back to look up at Caustic, the towering legend returning your gaze, amusement in those familiar green eyes before he dropped the gun he was carrying into the sand nearby as he crouched down. “Do you concede?”

Growling lowly, you kicked out at him, the older legend easily catching a hold of your ankle, yanking you along the sand so he could get between them, gloved hands grabbing a hold of your wrists to pin them down on either side of your head. “Submit,” Caustic ordered, the tone he used sending a shiver down your spine as you stared up at him, eyes wide, his hips flush against your own. 

Biting your lower lip when he thrust against you, you whined a little at how easily you could feel his arousal through his pants. You gave a quick nod, gasping when a gloved hand slipped up beneath your shirt, roughly kneading your breasts.

“F-fuck!” 

“Say it.”

You whined softly in complaint, back arching up into Alexander's hand as you shook with need, the scientist pulling his hand away. "Say it," he repeated.

“I submit.” You stammered the words out, bucking your hips up against him to convey what you wanted, tugging against his grip on your wrists.

Alexander made a sound of approval, the scientist smirking down at his lover, tightening his grip as he watched you fight against it. “You say you concede, but you’re still fighting me.” The older legend stated, giving the woman beneath him a warning look before releasing your wrists from his grip. “Keep them there.”

Shaking slightly in the cool night air, you bit her lip, watching as your older lover reached up to remove his mask, dropping it aside with his weapon before leaning over you. His lips descended onto yours without warning, a soft gasp escaping you as he kissed you. It was heated, conveying a sort of passion the scientist rarely showed. 

Lifting your head to deepen the kiss, you moaned softly, Alexander taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. One arm wrapped around the back of your head, supporting you as his free hand brushed a strand of hair from your face that had likely come loose while you had been running. 

The kiss left you panting when Caustic pulled away, face tilting into the crook of your neck as he sucked bruises into the delicate flesh, the scratch of his beard against your skin familiar. You wrapped your arms around the older legend's shoulders, legs around his waist as you attempted to pull him closer. “ _ Please _ , Alex!”

Chuckling as he nipped the warm flesh where shoulder and neck met, Caustic pulled back, face so close that even in the dark you could make out the flecks of gold in the green of his eyes. “I told you not to move your hands.”

Eyes widening you dropped your arms back down to your sides, a moment passing before quickly adjusting the positioning so your hands were on either side of your head again. Alexander made a sound of approval, calloused fingers lightly brushing against your cheek and throat, the scientist gripping for a moment before continuing down your chest. The older contestant paused once he reached your belly, smirking down at you as you stared up at him wide-eyed as he lingered for a moment. If they had been somewhere other than the ring, if they’d had more time, Caustic would’ve liked to remove your shirt and bra, suck on your breasts until you were writhing and begging for more. The thought had the scientist’s cock twitching in interest, a shudder passing through the legend as he began to fumble with your belt.

On your back, the night sky far above, blocked off on either side by walls of rock, you bit your lip as Alexander finally got your belt undone, the scientist easily tugging both your pants and panties down to your ankles. The larger legend paused for a moment, leaning down to kiss the tender flesh of your abdomen just below your belly button, large hands running up the skin of your thighs thighs, roughly massaging the warm flesh before one hand finally dipped between your legs.

You gasped softly when your lover's thick fingers slid between your folds, Alexander smirking down at you. “Look at that,” the older legend hummed softly, a finger teasing your opening before slipping inside, “you're already wet.”

Trembling slightly in anticipation and pleasure, heat glowing softly in your core as Caustic’s finger thrust in and out of you slowly, you glared up at him as best you could. “You know-” you shuddered when the other legend's free hand went to your throat, gripping just hard enough to make it slightly harder to breath. “Quiet,” he murmured in dark amusement as he began to push a second finger in alongside the first. “Unless you wish to risk that someone hear you?”

You shook your head, breath hitching as Caustic gave a twist of his fingers, rubbing against new areas that caused the warmth to burn a little brighter, the cool breeze chilling the exposed skin to raise goose bumps along your flesh, though you didn't complain. It was a minor nuisance that would be quickly forgotten.

Caustic shuddered at the way you clenched around his fingers, the scientist adding a third now, watching as he thrust them in and out of you. He did this for several moments, watching with that calculated gaze of his, loving the way his lover attempted to grind against his fingers, lifting one hand before remembering his previous order. There was an obvious amount of frustration as you let her arm fall back to the sandy ground beside your head, the scientist laughing softly. “Good girl,” Alexander hummed, fingers slipping out of the wet warmth, the older legend moving to undo his own belt, unzipping himself so he could pull his cock free, groaning with relief. He was hard, had been ever since first entering the pit, arguably before that. Perhaps even back at airbase the first time he’d locked eyes with you as you desperately attempted to retrieve your fallen squadmates’ banners. 

“A-Alex,  _ please! _ ” You whimpered beneath him, expression a perfect picture of desperate need as you looked up at him pleadingly, the trapper chuckling softly. He grabbed your hip in one hand, preventing you from moving as he guided himself to your hole, the man pausing for a moment to run the tip of his cock between your folds, collecting the fluid of your arousal as you whimpered and shivered beneath him. “F-fuck… _ p-please _ , Alex.” 

“Patience,” Caustic responded, voice rasping slightly, “just patience.”

The scientist wished he could stay there, teasing you until you became a desperate mess, but he would have to do so later. For now, he would make do with the time he had.

Caustic pressed the tip of his cock into you, a soft whine slipping free of your lips as you attempted to press down over him, his grip on your waist effectively preventing you from doing so. The little frustrated sound you made had the scientist smirking. He pressed into you slowly, tight heat enveloping his throbbing dick inch by inch, the sensation making you squirm as you stretched around his girth, breath coming in short little gasps, each sound like a perfect delicacy. And you were all his.

Grunting softly as he bottomed out, Caustic paused for a moment, body shaking as he held himself back from pounding the smaller legend into the ground, giving you a moment to adjust.

“Please,” you ground the word out in frustration, body quivering in need as you attempted to arch your back. “ _ Please _ , j-just  _ move _ !”

“Such a little whore,” Alexander answered with a predatory smile, the trapper gripping your waist in a bruising grip as he pulled out until only the tip of his cock remained inside, Caustic wasting no time before slamming back in.

You arched your back, crying out with pleasure as he set up a quick, rough pace. Another moan falling from your lips as Caustic kissed you again, possessively, the scientist biting your lower lip, tongue soothing over the area just before he pulled away from the kiss. It felt so good, the brief pain perfectly mingling with the pleasure, adding to the liquid fire running through your body. Alexander's mouth was at you neck again, sucking and nipping the delicate flesh there as he fucked you into the ground.

“You look so beautiful like this, taking my  _ -ah-  _ taking my cock so well,” your lover ground out, not missing the way you shuddered at the words. “You’re  _ mine _ .” He whispered into your ear. “All mine.”

Shivering at the possessiveness in the tone, the predatory gleam in the green gaze above you, you reached up again, arms wrapping around the scientist’s shoulders, nails digging into the back of his overcoat as he hit that perfect spot deep inside. Arching up against the scientist, you cried out with pleasure, your lover shifting to better angle for that specific spot. “F-fuck, I-I,” you squirmed in Alexander's grasp, “p-please… hard-harder.”

Alexander growled lowly as he obliged, relishing the soft sob of pleasure to escape swollen lips, the scientist sliding a hand beneath your shirt to tease your breasts again, pushing you over the edge.

Caustic moaned when you clenched down around his throbbing cock, the scientist giving a few more thrusts to draw out your orgasm a little longer before cumming as well, the older legend fully seating himself within you as he did so. 

Panting softly from beneath your lover, you gasped softly as hot warmth spilled into you, the scientist’s grip on your hips loosening, thumbs rubbing into the flesh beneath them almost apologetically. You took several moments to recover, Alexander regarding his lover with something akin to affection. “You need to work on your restraint,” he murmured softly, giving a single, sharp thrust when you opened your mouth to answer, the bigger legend seemingly loving the way your words were lost in the resulting moan.

Leaning forward to place a kiss first to your nose, then your lips, Caustic worked himself free of your arms, slipping a cloth from of one of the pockets in his overcoat, the scientist tenderly cleaning you up as best he could, tossing the rag away with little care once finished. 

“Shit,” you groaned out as you attempted to push yourself up into a sitting position. “My legs are…”

Alexander regarded you smugly, reaching out to run a hand through your hair. “If you like, I can carry you to the next beacon.” 

Shooting your lover a glare, you pushed yourself up, attempting to fix your clothes to make you look less disheveled. “I can get there mys-” you yelped softly when strong arms wrapped around you, easily lifting you from your feet. Your head fell against the dark fur lining the collar of Alexander's suit, the trapper leaning down to recover his mask with little difficulty. 

“Alex, I can do it myself.” You muttered, smacking a hand against his chest even as he ignored you, the scientist heading off in the direction of Slum Lakes. “Nobody will know. Besides… I’m certain your colleagues are… Wondering what could be keeping you?”

“Not what,  _ who _ .”

Caustic wheezed, the sound seemingly one of amusement as he looked down at the woman in his arms. “If it was acceptable, I would have you again right here. Show you that throwing a grenade at me is most unbeneficial,” he rumbled. “But that will have to wait for when we return to our quarters.” 

You opened your mouth to respond, face flushed as Caustic cut you off. “For now, be patient.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is me just being depressed so by all means, you don't have to read this haha.
> 
> I miss *some* of my friends. Specifically three of them.
> 
> Most of my life I've had issues keeping friendships, and it was only recently that I was finally given a reason as to why. I have been officially diagnosed with BPD, DID with delusions, PTSD, Anxiety, Depression, and pyshcotic tendencies. Since the diagnosis I haven't yet been able to get help to begin therapy etc.
> 
> But I miss people. I removed myself from situations where I felt threatened, and because of delusions I have trouble knowing just how much of it was real and how much of it was in my head. I felt that I was being pushed away, but I also believed the friendships to be worth fighting for. I tried multiple times to express how actions made me feel inadequate and stuff but it felt like it was blown off.
> 
> I dont know. Was it all in my head? Either way, I still cry when I think about how things could've been if I was half normal.
> 
> Even now I wanna reach out, but it feels like its too late.
> 
> I'm not a good person. I used to be. But since some stuff happened several years ago I won't pretend that I'm a good person to be around. But I do try, and that should account for something.
> 
> Anyways... I love and miss u, u big simp. Wherever you are.


End file.
